Recently, lighting fixtures having LEDs, which have a lower power consumption and a longer life, have been used in place of known conventional incandescent lamps and lamps incorporating a fluorescent tube.
Among LED light fixtures, for example, there is one which has an external appearance similar to that of an incandescent lamp and may replace an incandescent lamp for use. A power conversion circuit to power the LED and an LED device are incorporated in such an LED lighting fixture.
As an example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-176733 describes a configuration in which the substrate provided with the LED is placed on the lamp holding stage which functions as a heat dissipation plate, and the electrical wire to supply electric power to the LED is connected through the connection device. The connection device of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-176733 includes a so-called poke-in connector in which the electrical wire retaining lug is formed, and connected to the electrical wire end wherein the core is exposed, without soldering and crimping.
In the lamp holding stage shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-176733, the side in which the LED is arranged is a side of the light distribution face from which light is emitted, and the electrical wire is arranged close to the lamp holding stage so as not to interrupt light of the LED in the light distributing face. In addition, the connecting device is arranged so as to receive the electrical wire in the direction parallel to the surface of the electrical wire holding stage.
In assembling of the known lamp shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-176733, when the electrical wire is attached, the electrical wire is required to be held in the posture parallel to the surface at the position close to the electrical lamp holding stage and to be moved along the surface of the electrical lamp holding stage and inserted into the connection device. For these reasons, it is difficult to make the connection.